With An Admission Comes Consequences
by minabelle
Summary: *One Shot* It was not as though they were perfect strangers, far from it – almost all her childhood was spent with him – he was there, guiding her through, making sure she was never hurt, angry or upset… T/P


**I know, I know… I should be writing Coming of Age, but I've got a case of writer's block at the moment with regards to that story… so here's a cheeky little one-shot to try and relive the pressure.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball, or the song, _The Conversation Is_**** by Biffy Clyro.**

* * *

She could feel it, throbbing in her throat, pounding in her head. Her feet crashed down on the sodden grass in a rhythm that came so naturally. The warm breath that appeared so magically in front of her face kept getting stuck in her mouth – so, so hard to breathe.

The city's orange brilliance beckoned her, so she continued running. The rain poured steadily, the ominous blackened clouds reflecting her dire state of mind.

_I wander streets at night and hope to god to see your face  
The fluorescent billboards sell a wonderful life that doesn't exist anymore_

She stopped on a street corner, hunching over a dustbin, trying to regain the breath that so effortlessly escaped her. It was all his fault damn it, insensitive son of a bitch. She had laid everything on the line for him, bore her soul, wore her heart on her sleeve; put the ball in his court… whatever you wanted to call it.

It was not as though they were perfect strangers, far from it – almost all her childhood was spent with him – he was there, guiding her through, making sure she was never hurt, angry or upset… Although, nine times out of ten, it was him who was upsetting her, and he never even knew it.

_What will I do if I'm wrong  
Will I blame it on everyone  
Else like I always do  
So I'm a coward because of you_

Stubborn, that's what she was. Son Pan wasn't always used to getting what she wanted – hell, if that was true her Grandfather would still be with them in the land of living, not fused with some reptile, out of contact. Not even the Grand Kai could help them in that respect.

She cast her mind back to the last time she saw him, when she found his gi lying in the very spot he disappeared. Vegeta had told her to take good care of it as it was important, and she had done exactly what he said, secretly hoping that it could, no would, be the key to bringing her 'chibi' Grandfather back to her.

Trunks had been there for her afterwards. He had always been there to console her, listen to her incessant, childish rambling about 'How it wasn't fair' and suchlike.

_Are pills the only way to make myself complete again  
They become the only way to a wonderful life with a happy ending_

He had shown her the way, comforted her when there was no-one there. He had been there at her lowest ebb, when she was hell-bent on getting herself to the Other World, where she really had believed she would have had a greater chance of finding him.

He was her drug, her high. With him, she felt invincible. She would laugh, real, honest, from-the-gut laughter. They would laugh together until their stomachs' ached and tears streamed down their faces. They would walk together, arm in arm, not caring who saw them, sit in each other's lap, engrossed in conversation to the fullest extent – to the point that the world around them was but a passing blur.

_The conversation is  
The conversation is over_

Now there was no chance… She had all but killed whatever relationship they had previously held.

Her best friend.

Her ex best friend.

It sounded ridiculous. The whole situation was ludicrous.

The storm had passed and she looked to the stars, each glittering brightly in the black canopy draped elegantly over the intense lights of the city. She thought about how insignificant she would look to the twinkling masses above her. One planet, one country, one city, one street, one girl; one girl hunched over a dustbin, mourning her lost love.

Then again, it wasn't really a lost love… Love was surely a two-way thing? It couldn't be; there was no other explanation for what she felt for the eldest child of Bulma and Vegeta.

_I'm finding it hard to explain why I think that I'm right again  
I'd love someone else to blame so I'm a coward because of you  
And then you try to understand what it takes to be a man  
And then you look into your hearts it defines you_

Oh Dende, she just wanted him to see, see what was right in front of his eyes. The girl who would give him her life if it made him happy; he was her everything, and he wanted him to realise that she was his also.

She removed herself ungraciously from the dustbin, continuing on a slow, contemplative walk – away from the city and towards the countryside. That was where she felt most at peace. That was where her most treasured memories were held. Long, summer evenings with her family and friends – more to the point, long, summer evenings with him…

Safely away from the bustling hub of civilisation, she took to the skies and headed towards the secluded spot she spent many a glorious afternoon with her Grandfather, watching him fish, sparring together, scaring her father with daredevil dives from the top of the falls. A true smile played over her lips, quickly etching back into a hardened frown upon remembering the lavender-haired man who had caused her so much heartbreak.

_What will I do if I'm wrong  
Will I blame it on everyone  
It's like I always do  
I'm a coward because of you_

She hadn't waited for a response when revealing all about her hidden feelings for the older warrior – his facial expression had said it all. The way his eyes had widened, his mouth hanging open, his back rigid, his arms dropped by his sides. Rejection was one thing she hadn't been trained to deal with. Fearsome aliens or monsters determined to make her meet her untimely, gruesome end, sure, but this? Not a chance.

She reached her lush, tranquil destination and sat at the top of the falls. She kicked her shoes over and swung her legs round, dipping her feet in the cool, crystalline waters.

How did it all come to this?

She wanted some sort of resolve, some sort of sign that this was meant to be. She knew that she should have waited for his entire reaction, rather than just the initial shock that was clearly displayed in his features. However, he can't have been so stupid to think that there wasn't some sort of deeper rooted emotion between the two of them… regardless of how one-sided it appeared to be.

She shut her eyes in quiet contemplation, savouring the organic sounds coming from all around her. The rush of the water falling to its demise, the chirping of the crickets, the last, dying chirps of the birds starting to settle down for the night – this was beauty in it's purest form.

Her peaceful solitude wasn't to last however, a foreign sound hit her ears; a rush of wind, then feet landing softly on the long, dewy grass.

"Pan-chan?"

She turned to face the source of her interruption, knowing full well that it was the one person she wanted to see, and wanted to disappear all at the same time.

"No, Trunks… No more hurt."

The older man took a few tentative steps forward, along with a deep breath.

_And then you try to understand what it takes to be a man  
And then you look into your hearts it defines you_

"Pan-chan…," he said once again, his voice taking on an almost pleading tone.

He reached the girl's sitting position and leant down beside her, turning her face to meet his.

_The conversation is_

_The conversation is_

He looked deep into her midnight eyes, seeing sorrow, confusion and pain all swirled into one heartbreaking look. He cupped her chin in his hand and closed the space between them, his lips brushing hers softly, gaining a blissful sigh from the girl in front of him.

_The conversation is_

_The conversation is_

He moved backwards slightly, looking once again to her eyes and catching them briefly before capturing her lips in a passionate embrace, his tongue wetting her top lip before gaining the access he wanted. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands running through his hair softly, her body melting into his as she felt herself being taken to heaven and back with the sweet sensations he was instilling in her.

His arms wrapped around her waist as they both stood together, never breaking their longed-for encounter, in order to gain greater access to each other's bodies.

They broke apart again and Pan looked questioningly into Trunks' cerulean pools.

"But…"

He cut her off, placing his finger softly on her lips, giving her the tenderest smile known to man before lifting her into his arms and heading into the star-studded sky.

_The conversation is_

_The conversation is over._

* * *

**Well, that was my first attempt at writing fluff, pure and simple. What do you think?**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**-listenserendipity**


End file.
